


It's not crack this time I swear no wait please come back

by FrostHatchet



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom Being an Idiot, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Not Prime Time, Wow, it's not crack this time I promise, robin is also an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostHatchet/pseuds/FrostHatchet
Summary: It's not crack this time I swear.  Robin and Chrom also are dumb and love each other.  It's not Robin/Lucina, so that's a win right?
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	It's not crack this time I swear no wait please come back

**Author's Note:**

> It's a day late my life is over AO3 is gonna come over to my house and burn my Chrom body pillow uwu I love Chrom. (send help I'm so sleep deprived)

Robin sighed again. Her paperwork was so boring, but she needed to do it to do her job as the grandmaster tactician. Her mind battled against caution and what she called laziness. 

There hadn’t been a threat to Ylisse or Ferox or anywhere near them since Grima was destroyed one month prior. Her comrades had stayed Shepherds, but they acted as if their fight was already over. 

‘Chrom would agree with me, right?’ she reasoned with herself. ‘Chrom would always side with reason. He’s smart enough, right? He’s also strong, brave, handsome,-’ 

She shook her head vigorously and sighed again. While the war with Plegia was over, her own personal battles had only just begun. Even before the war, people had been swooning over Chrom for as long as he was a prince. 

She knew he didn’t feel the same, but she had that stubborn little piece of the back of her mind that yearned to be with him. That part was growing steadily ever since the battles had died down and Chrom went to work on fixing Ylisse. 

She chalked it up to staying in the same room for too long. She stretched, got up, and left her office for the first time in a few days. As she walked outside, she was met by a rush of sunlight and warmth. 

She breathed the air of the summer breeze and already felt refreshed. ‘I spent way too long in that study,’ she mused and continued to walk around the Shepherd camp. She walked past Miriel’s room and it looked the same as hers, cluttered and busy. 

At least Robin wasn’t that much of a shut-in. Then again, she did get blinded by the sunlight for a few minutes after she left her room. She sighed again as Chrom walked past her. He looked the same as always, soft, blue hair, big, strong arms, and his eyes were as blue as his hair. 

“Hello, Robin! Nice to see you’re escaping the workload every once in a while. Any new threats I should know about?” He grinned at her silence for a moment before she replied,

“Er, no, it’s actually been extremely dull work. Nothing exciting anywhere that we should be worried about.” 

Chrom smiled. “Then why do you pour over books and documents? The war is over, the threats are gone. We did it! Why are you still working?” She was almost appalled by the notion that her work could be halted. 

“Because if we let our guard down, we let other nations plan and conspire to attack us again when we are most vulnerable. I work because I can’t imagine going to war again. It should have never happened. Too many people got hurt.” 

Chrom nodded, knowing she was still afraid of conflict. 

“You... want to talk somewhere?” Robin was caught off-guard by his question. 

“Like, now?” Chrom nodded and Robin could only see the concern in his expression. Naga, his eyes were so beautiful. She got lost in them every time she even glanced at him. ‘Oh Naga, I’m staring aren’t I?’ 

“Uh, sure Chrom. Where would you like to go?” Her embarrassment seemed to be rubbing off on Chrom as his cheeks turned a little pink. 

“Why don’t we go to the garden? Lissa says it’s really peaceful.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and smiled. Robin had to contain herself from sighing.

“Sure, that sounds great, Chrom.” She fell into step behind him as they walked to the garden. They passed the occasional courtier or castle aide walk briskly past, not paying attention to their surroundings much. 

“Wow, everyone seems to have adopted your sense of duty, huh Robin?” Chrom commented as one was practically running with papers on the verge of spilling out of his arms. 

Robin nodded. “Well, rebuilding a kingdom is a lot of work. How’ve you been holding up?” 

Chrom shrugged. “Well, it is a lot of work rebuilding what Gangrel and the rest of them tore down. But I try to spend time with my friends every day. You stay locked up in your room almost all the time; without interacting with anyone for days. You look really worn and tired every time I see you. What’s going on Robin?” 

Robin was surprised and shook by Chrom’s decisive observations. She thought that doing her work would help keep him less stressed. But instead, he worried more about her well-being than if her work was done. 

Robin hadn’t expected the crown prince to take that much notice of her, but then again, Chrom always wanted the best for his friends. She always loved that about him. 

“Er, I thought that doing my work made everyone else more relaxed. Worrying about my stuff getting done is something you guys shouldn’t have to deal with-”

“But I do worry! Your work is important, but not as important as you are! You’re exhausted all the time and even now your eyelids are drooping.” Chrom was right. Robin was tired all the time. 

“Well, we’re here now Chrom.” 

Chrom looked around the royal garden. “It’s beautiful. I never knew we had this inside the castle.” Robin nodded and took a deep breath. The air here was cooler than outside, the breeze nonexistent. 

“Well Chrom, what did you want to speak to me about?” Robin asked and Chrom looked at her. 

“Do you regret the war?” The question hit Robin like Vaike on Sumia’s day to cook. She had expected something less serious but should have thought about how he led her to a more private place. Robin twirled her hair around her finger as she thought about it.

“Well, I never knew Ylisse before the war, but it sounded nice enough. I wish this war never happened because of all the bloodshed and carnage it caused.” Chrom considered her answer carefully and answered in turn. 

“I have mixed feelings about the war. Without it, the Shepherds wouldn’t exist, and we never would have met many of these wonderful people… like you. I never would have found you if there’d been no need to patrol the area.” 

Robin considered his answer. Robin always imagined Chrom would think of all his people immediately instead of focusing on the friends he made along his journey. Robin never guessed that Chrom was so thoughtful. 

It was the first time Chrom had thought of himself before others, and Robin was happy he considered his own happiness alongside his people’s. 

“Isn’t that a little selfish? Thousands of people died in that conflict. Was it worth it?” Chrom recoiled and rephrased his statement. 

“That’s not what I meant! I meant that even though the war was horrific, we still got some good things from it. It’s never worth it to start a war, but it wasn’t as if everything was bad, right?” 

Robin nodded absentmindedly and asked another question. 

“How can you only focus on the good of everything? Even from war?” Chrom looked at her and she saw immediately that he knew that the bad was there. 

“I focus on the good things because I fear giving in to my fears and worries. I wish you didn’t stay shut in your office all the time. You should get out and experience life in a peaceful country. Hanging out with people is super helpful. You taught me that.” 

Robin looked at Chrom in surprise. “How did I teach you that? You get along with everyone just fine.” 

Chrom chuckled. “You taught us to pair up in a battle to improve our combat performance. It worked and people formed bonds that are still in place today, even if we’re not fighting anymore. I didn’t have many friends before you came along– the Shepherds really only had Lissa, Frederick, Stahl, and Sully.”

Robin looked pensively at the sky. “I still don’t remember anything before I woke up in that meadow. Your voice was the first thing I heard.” 

Chrom looked at her sheepishly. “You still remember that? It was so long ago!” 

Robin laughed and replied in a mock deep voice. “There are better places to sleep than on the ground you know.” Chrom joined in on her laughter and looked at the joy on her face. It was so beautiful to see her smile again. It was just like when they were paired together during the war. 

She insisted that the pair get to know each other better so they could fight more in-sync together in battle, but when Chrom approached her about hanging out, she got all flustered and shy. It was adorable to see her blush and tweedle her thumbs as she mumbled excuses. 

At first, he thought she didn’t like him, but she paired the two together, so how could she hate him? Perhaps she even returned his feelings? But he always held doubt in his heart– how could a stunning tactician ever love what she commonly referred to as a ‘bash and wacker?’ 

She had gradually begun to unravel her nerves the more time they spent together, but, suddenly, she started to shut herself in her study, speak very quickly with him and dismiss any attempt to hang out with him. He was hurt at first, but then he realized why she might do her work so diligently. 

“Robin, is there someone you love?” Her head spun around and a blush found her cheeks much quicker than he imagined. There was that cute expression he always coveted. Her normally dark eyes sparkled with a hopeful light. 

“Uh, um, I-I guess n-not.” She finally stammered. He sighed and continued to look up at the ceiling. It was painted blue, like the clear sky outside. ‘Just like his hair,’ she thought, ‘and his eyes, too. The question threw her off so badly that her tactician persona fell to the ground. 

Chrom wondered why she got so nervous at the prospect of naming someone she wanted to be with but figured that she simply felt guilty that it wasn’t him. She was so kindhearted that she didn’t want him to feel bad about his feelings being unrequited. 

‘She’s so kind and sweet. Even though she doesn’t love me, she still cares about my happiness and gets nervous because of my bluntness. I am such an idiot.’ He looked at her again and her head spun wildly in the other direction, her blush deepening in hue. 

‘Why did he have to ask that question?’ she thought. ‘Why did he say that? Naga, he’s so blunt and so kind and so hands-’ she gave her head a mental shake and decided to gear the conversation back to what it was before. 

“What about you, Chrom, is there anyone who catches your eye? You have so many ladies to choose from, sighing and swooning all over the castle. So, which one’s the lucky lady?” Even though it hurt to say, Robin couldn’t help but grin at how much she sounded like the candy-loving thief who gave her so much grief. 

Now, it was Chrom’s turn to be flustered. Robin was amazed at how cute and adorable Chrom looked while flushed. She awaited his answer with bated breath to see if he gave anything away. 

“I know there are a lot of people who would like to be with me, but I worry about them not doing it for the right reasons. They are blinded by the fame and riches of being the exalt’s wife, which, frankly, aren’t all they’re cracked up to be. I want to be with someone who loves me for me, not my money or status. But more importantly, I want to love them for them, not some facade they’ve put on to win my favor.” 

Robin considered his words for a moment before offering another question. 

“What if someone you were close to, like a fellow Shepherds, confessed their love for you? Would you accept? How about Sumia? She’s head over heels for you, Chrom.” He looked confused by the question.

“Sumia? No, she’s just a friend. Sure, she’s a really good friend, but I don’t see her that way. Other than that, I can’t think of any Shepherds who aren't already in a relationship. Other than you, I suppose.” 

Chrom cocked his head in consideration. “Why have you not gotten into a relationship yet? You and I seem to be the only Shepherds left who don’t have someone. I wonder why that is? Perhaps the gods are trying to tell us something?” 

Robin cocked her head to one side in confusion until it dawned on her what the prince had said. She promptly turned a deep shade of crimson. Chrom, noticing this, also turned red as he understood his own words. 

“I-I mean, i-if you w-want to, I- no that’s not what I meant!” Chrom was the most flustered and embarrassed right now, then all his time spent around Sumia. Robin began to hope that he really did return her feelings. 

“I mean, you do have someone you love, right Robin?” She averted her eyes and nodded quickly. 

“Well, who is it? Maybe I can set up an introduction or something.” He hated the words coming out of his mouth, but if it would make her happy, then it would all be worth it even if he wasn’t who she loved. 

“It’s you, ok!?!” she yelled and Chrom took a step back in surprise. 

“Don’t talk about introducing me to other people because I just want to be with you! I paired us together for a reason Chrom, just like the others. One by one, every one of the Shepherds have been married and happy until it was just the two of us left. I thought you must not like me if we weren’t together already, but I hoped and waited because my heart couldn’t bear it!” 

Chrom was astounded by his tactician's outburst and listened until she quieted. Then he hugged her as began pouring his heart out. 

“Oh, Robin– I never knew you felt the same! If I had, then I wouldn’t have made you wait in this state of unrequited love! I thought you would see me as just a friend, a stupid, blunt, idiot friend.” 

She looked up at him through her platinum strands. “You’re so much more than that Chrom! You’re strong, kind, handsome-” she trailed off, too embarrassed to speak much. But Chrom got the message loud and clear for the first time in a while. 

“So you really feel the same about me, Robin? You want to be more than friends?” 

She looked into his soft, kindhearted blue eyes. “Yes, Chrom. I want to be yours and only yours.” She felt so much better saying the words out loud and was rewarded with a kiss from her beloved. She was surprised at first but returned it with pride. 

After the two broke apart, they rested in each other’s arms and just sat in each other’s presence, enjoying the shared warmth of the garden and the warmth of returned feelings. Robin and Chrom sighed in sync; their hearts were as one and for the first time in a long while, they felt at home in each other’s arms. Like it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it says 10:00 AM at the published time, but I promise, I am fine. If you don't comment, I have no friends, so feel free to not comment.


End file.
